Never Too Late
by BonGarland
Summary: Klaroline oneshot drabble, that's about it. Klaus' thoughts during season 3, culminating in season 3, episode 11, Caroline's deathbed-esque scene.


**I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY. Watched that scene from season 3 episode 11, loved something about it. I don't care if this ship is even less floatable than Elejah, I had to write something. TEAM KLAROLINE.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He'd watched her for a long time, and it was no hard thing to do; Caroline Forbes was easy on the eyes, charming and graceful and bubby and completely intoxicating in every way. Her scent, her smile, her whole attitude was utterly refreshing to his existence, which had been so monotonous for so long. Conflict with a sibling, rival vampire, attempt to break his curse, and fail, wash, rinse, repeat.<p>

It was dull, and Klaus resented it, resented his existence, in the wee hours of the night, when he had nothing better to do but contemplate the blasted thing. And recently, his thoughts had incessantly turned to Caroline, when he was done rueing his situation, his physical and mental state. Her laugh, when he had first heard it, overheard at the Mystic Grill, had invaded his senses like a parasite, his mind replaying it over and over, the melodic noise haunting him.

He wasn't sure what his subconscious clung to, exactly; her appearance? Her mannerisms? Or perhaps her situation, her own existence as a vampire? She was similar in appearance to Rebekah, his own sister, but...Rebekah was annoying, in a word. Caroline was like a breath of fresh air, and he simply couldn't put a finger on what it was.

Her grace and barely-hidden paranoia with getting things to go her way, it was...just interesting to him. The energy she pulsated with, her lively chatter with all whom she encountered, and yet the surprisingly interesting habits she practiced that no one knew of; skipping stones in the woods, maniacally completing sudoku puzzles in record time at the coffee shop, even painting. He'd seen her furtive darts into the hardware store for more acrylics, not that he'd been watching. Of course the daily doings of a baby vampire wouldn't interest him, ever; his time was much too precious to be spent following and observing one, undoubtedly.

But that was how he spent it. In between threatening one Salvatore brother or the other, purchasing property in Mystic Falls, and creating new hybrids, he watched the comings and goings of Caroline Forbes. She was simply intriguing, the way she dealt with her new existence, how she continued with school activities and the finer points of teenaged life, acting as if nothing had changed, as if she was not stuck in a "filler year", never to age beyond seventeen.

It was only in secret that she broke down, that she too rued her own existence, wondered at the point of continuing on when she'd experienced all she could that was normal for her age; she'd never start her own family, could never plausibly have grandchildren, would never wrinkle, would never pass away quietly in her sleep, the way it was all supposed to happen.

He pitied her, he sympathized with her; he hadn't had a choice to turn either, and he resented that deeply. He had thought of ending his own existence, but told himself to make the best of it, that his immortality was part of some sort of greater plan, that something would come along to make it bearable and worth the suffering and torment he'd endured. And if nothing else, there was revenge to be wrought upon those who had and would cross him. He believed she could and would come around to that way of thinking, and that was why he gave her the choice.

When he'd heard she was bitten by Tyler, accidentally or on purpose, whether on his own command or not, he'd felt something. A slight twinge that somehow was felt in his very core; sympathy, guilt, remorse? That he was taking away her second chance at "life", in whatever shape or form?

And when she had accepted his aid, his blood, the very essence of his own life, to save her own, he'd felt glad. That was the only word for the emotions flooding his senses as her fangs pierced his wrist, as the life-returning fluid flowed from his veins into her.

For the first time in so long, Klaus had felt joy.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm super shifty, haha, what did you guys think? Twenty minutes and a couple visits to gave me this. ~Bon<strong>


End file.
